Innocent Man
by GladysPark1288
Summary: [Completed] Oh Sehun adalah seorang namja tampan dengan wajah stoic dan pokerfacenya. Namun apa jadinya jika Sehun sebenarnya adalah seorang namja yang polos? Dan bagaimana caranya untuk menghilangkan sifat polos yang ada didalam dirinya? HunHan Fanfiction YAOI/ Chaptered/ YAOI Couple/LuhanXSehun
1. Chapter 1

Title : Innocent Man

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance & Hummor

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

 **Helloo^^. Author blik lgi dngn fanfic HunHan*sprti biasa. Sbelumnya author mau berterimakasih untk reviewnya di ffnya author sbelumnya. Nahh,, buat yng mau Chap 2 yang Same In Different, sabar aja yahh soalnya author bkalan update seminggu skali atau dua kali klo lagi bnyak imajinasinya XD. Dan buat Sequel Another Side, ditunggu aja yahh soalnya lagi on the way :D. Smntra mnunggu kedua ff diatas, author bklan posting ff lainnya kyak KaiSoo and Taoris. Jadi, untk ff yang satu ini, author dlm wktu dkat ini bklan update chap 2 nya. Jadii, review dulu yahh bagi siapa yng mau Chap 2 nyaa okayyy…..Gitu aja pnjlasannya dan~~**

~~Happy Reading~~ Don't forget to review~~

Chaptered 1

Author POV

Sehun sedari tadi hanya memandang kesal kearah Chanyeol yang tampak tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap saja sibuk memainkan handphonenya tanpa menoleh kearahnya "Hyung"panggil Sehun namun lagi-lagi tidak ditanggapi oleh CHanyeol membuat Sehun lagi-lagi mendengus kesal. "HYUNG"teriak Sehun yang sukses membuat Chanyeol terperanjak kaget sambil memandang tajam kearah Sehun. "Apa?"tanya Chanyeol kesal sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum dengan polosnya. "Itu hyung aku ingin bertanya"ujar Sehun dengan mimic wajah serius membuat Chanyeol sedikit penasaran dengan pertanyaan namja polos didepannya ini. Wajar saja Sehun adalah yang termuda diantara teman segangnya namun, wajahnya benar-benar wajah poker face selalu tidak punya ekspresi apapun bahkan senyumnya saja sangat mahal. Namun siapa sangka bahwa seorang Oh Sehun ternyata sangat polos? Ohh tentu saja kedua orang tuanya selalu memanjakannya dan itu membuatnya tidak dewasa dan sangat polos. "Bertanya apa?"sejenak Sehun menarik nafasnya kemudian mengambil tempat untuk duduk disamping Chanyeol membuat namja tinggi tersebut mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Ayo cepat katakan"seru Chanyeol tidak sabaran. Sehun nyengir kemudian sedikit berdehem "Hyung. Jatuh cinta itu bagaimana ya?"tanya Sehun "UHUK UHUK"Chanyeol sedikit tersedak kaget dengan pertanyaan konyol adiknya itu. "Ehh hyung kenapa? Kalau jatuh cinta harus batuk-batuk dulu yaa?"tanya Sehun polos membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan tawanya. "Ya! Kau benar-benar payah Oh Sehun. Dan benar-benar polos"kata Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Sehun mendelik bingung. "Maksudmu hyung?"tanya Sehun tidak mengerti. "Eumm begini kalau kau ingin merasakkan jatuh cinta, kau harus pacaran dulu, dan ohh ya kau kan namja populer disekolah mana mungkin kau sulit mendapatkan pacar kaukan banyak fans"ujar Chanyeol menjelaskan sedangkan Sehun nampak antusias mendengarkan penjelasan hyung happy virusnya itu. "Ohh begitu. Jadi aku harus memanggil fansku untuk kujadikan pacar yaa. Oh ya berapa fans yang aku butuhkan?"tanya Sehun lagi membuat Chanyeol tertawa pelan ternyata penyakit polos adiknya semakin bertambah. "Hanya satu Sehun, kau hanya bisa memacari satu orang yang menurutmu cocok untukmu. Dan, kusarankan kau harus memilih dengan baik. Jangan sampai kau sakit hati dan soal yang lainnya kau bisa tanyakan pada kkamjong. Kau tahu kan dia sangat berpengalaman dalam hal err cinta?"ujar Chanyeol sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk "Terima kasih hyung. Aku mau bertanya pada Kai hyung dulu"sahut Sehun sambil bergegas meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memasang wajah cengonya.

Sehun terlihat berpikir dengan beberapa penjelasan dari Kai. "Apa itu seme?"tanya Sehun dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti betul apa yang dimaksudkan dengan Kai, namun untuk beberapa hal Sehun akan menyetujui tips-tips dari Kai mungkin itu akan menghilangkan sedikit kadar kepolosan dalam dirinya. "Sehun"panggil membuat Sehun cepat-cepat berlari dan langsung memeluk yeoja paruh baya tersebut. "Aigooo Sehunnie. Kau begitu rindu pada eomma hmm?"tanya sambil tersenyum dan mengelus pelan rambut kecoklatan milik Sehun. "Ahh dimana Chanyeol, Kai, dan Kris?"tanya "Di kamar eomma. Oh ya eomma tidak akan pergi lagi kan?"tanya Sehun dengan nada memelas. "Sehun, kau sudah besar bersikaplah dewasa dan eomma harus lekas pergi ke Jepang ada urusan disana"ujar . Lagi dan lagi Sehun begitu membenci semua orang yang mengatainya belum dewasa atau apalah itu, ouhh okay sikap dingin Sehun datang lagi. Dia cepat-cepat menunjukan wajah datarnya kemudian berbalik. "Sehun, kau hanya perlu merubah sikapmu bukan wajahmu"sahut sambil berdecak karena melihat wajah datar dan tatapan menusuk dari Sehun. "Terserah"ujar Sehun dan langsung pergi membuat menggelengkan kepalanya. Dasar Oh Sehun.

Sehun cukup mengerti dengan pemikiran hyungnya yang mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar polos, dan hari ini dia cukup mendengar hyungnya yang selalu menasehatinya untuk dewasa. Hari ini dia benar-benar kehilangan kepolosannya. Semalaman dia terus berkutat sambil memikirkan beberapa penjelasan dari Kai kemarin mengingat Kai yang terlihat dewasa baginya.

Chanyeol, Kris, dan Kai hampir saja memuntahkan sarapannya saat melihat penampilan Sehun pagi ini yang terlihat lebih brilian dari biasanya. Sehun sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat para hyungnya menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus kagum. "Hyung kenapa?"tanya Sehun sambil mengambil beberapa potongan roti diatas meja. Ketiga namja yang dipanggil hyung itu tidak bergeming sampai Chanyeol membuka suara "Err Kai, sebenarnya kemarin apa yang kau jelaskan padanya?"tanya Chanyeol sedangkan Kris nampak memandangi Kai meminta penjelasannya. "Aku hanya menjelaskan cara berpakaian orang dewasa dan cara bersikap sebagai seme"ujar Kai santai sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kris hanya melototi Kai yang kini mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli. "Ya! Kau gila Kai?"seru Kris "Heyy ayolah Sehun sudah dewasa. Umurku dan dia hanya terpaut beberapa bulan, apa salahnya mengatakan hal seperti itu"ujar Kai sedangkan Kris nampak mengusap wajahnya gusar "Arra, arra terserah kau"ujar Kris frustasi sambil memandangi penampilan Sehun. Wajar saja biasanya Sehun selalu merapikan kamejanya dan mengunci kancing jas sekolahnya, rambut yang disisir rapi Sekarang? Kamejanya bahkan terlihat sedikit berantakan dengan jas sekolah yang tidak terkunci. Jangan lupakan juga rambutnya yang kini terlihat acak-acakkan namun tak mengurangi kadar ketampanan dalam dirinya. Kris akui sosok Oh Sehun ternyata bisa setampan ini. Mungkin juga para yeoja dan namja akan tergila-gila padanya, namun yang mengherankan lagi Sehun terlihat dingin kepada siapa saja berbeda jika dia berada dirumah.

SKIP

"Sehun, kau tidak mau kekantin?"tanya Kai saat melihat Sehun hanya berdiam diri dikelas tanpa berkata satu kata pun. Yeahh begitulah Oh Sehun begitu dingin dan pendiam membuat Kai menyimpulkan bahwa adiknya ini mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Sehun menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku malas. Bilang pada Kris dan Chanyeol hyung aku tidak mau makan. Masih kenyang"ujar Sehun lagi. Kai mengangguk "Baiklah. AKu pergi dulu ne? Annyeong"ujar Kai dan akhirnya meninggalkan Sehun yang kini duduk termenung dibangkunya. Sehun sedikit mendecih risih saat beberapa yeoja centil memanggilnya dengan genit beserta namja-namja yang selalu memandangya err aneh. Ah sudahlah Sehun begitu masa bodoh dengan hal ini. Merasa jenuh, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang sekolah. Langkah kakinya terhenti melihat dua orang namja terlihat sedang berdebat mungkin bertengkar. Karena penasaran, Sehun pun langsung duduk dibangku tepat dibelakang para namja yang sedang bertengkar tadi. Untung saja ada pohon besar yang menghalanginya jadi dia tidak susah-susah untuk bersembunyi. Sehun fokus dengan apa yang kedua namja itu "Apa? Kau cemburu? Kenapa? Bukannya kau sudah tidak peduli padaku?"seru salah seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dan Sehun merasa kenal dengan suara namja tinggi itu tapi suara siapa ya? "Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu untuk tidak mendekati Byun Baekhyun. Wae? Kau selingkuh dengannya?"seru namja satunya yang tubuhnya terlihat lebih pendek dengan suara bergetarnya. Namja tinggi itu diam tak menjawab. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti mungkin saja penyakit polosnya kumat lagi. "JAWAB AKU PARK CHANYEOL"Sehun sedikit tersentak saat mendengar teriakan menggelegar namja pendek itu. "Tidak usah berteriak kenapa sih"cibir Sehun dalam hati. Kenapa cinta bisa membuat orang-orang berteriak dan menangis sih? Sehun membatin. Sehun sejenak terdiam kemudian matanya membelalak kaget heyy itu Park Chanyeol hyungnya. "Mian. Aku memang mencintai Baekhyun, selama ini aku memang mencintainya dan dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Dan aku mohon Luhan, tolong jangan paksa aku untuk mencintaimu aku tidak bisa"namja tinggi itu berujar. Suasana mendadak hening, Sehun sedikit mencuri-curi pandang kearah namja yang kecil itu. "Menangis rupanya"gumam Sehun saat melihat namja kecil itu sedikit terisak dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat. Chanyeol hanya diam dengan tatapan lurusnya menatap namja kecil itu yang kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Sehun terenyuh melihatnya. "Tega sekali. Padahal namja itu cantik. Dasar Park idiot"pikir Sehun mengomentari betapa bodohnya Chanyeol yang meninggalkan namja cantik itu. Ahh dia tahu, dia kenal Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol memang sering sekali menceritakan padanya sosok Baekhyun seperti apa dan Sehun rasa Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai sosok Baekhyun. Tapi seberapa cantiknya sih Baekhyun sampai Chanyeol harus mengorbankan sosok cantik didepannya?pikir Sehun dengan dahi yang mengerut heran. Sehun dapat melihat Chanyeol yang bergegas pergi "Kita putus"sahut Chanyeol dengan nada datarnya kemudian meninggalkan Luhan yang kini isakannya terdengar semakin kencang. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya wajahnya masih saja datar kemudian duduk disamping sosok namja yang masih setia dengan tangisannya. "Maafkan hyungku"sahut Sehun membuat namja itu mendongkak dengan mata merahnya dan wajah yang sembab. "Hyungku memang seenaknya. AKu heran kenapa kau mau saja dengannya"ujar Sehun bermonolog. Sosok cantik itu masih terdiam kedua matanya masih melihat kagum kearah Sehun yang kini menyenderkan kepalanya santai. Surai coklat tua milik Sehun sedikit tertiup angin dan membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya nyaman, namun langsung menatap kearah Luhan. "Hyungku begitu bodoh ya? Padahal kau itu cukup cantik"ujar Sehun membuat Luhan mebelalakan matanya kaget dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalar kepipinya. Drrrt drrtttt Sehun sedikit merogoh handphonenya sejenak menatap Luhan yang masih diam ditempat sambil terus melihatnya. "Ne hyung." "Arra aku segera kesana" "Ne annyeong" Sehun menutup terlfonnya "Aku pergi dan hentikan tangismu. Kau terlihat lemah hanya karena Park idiot itu. Sampai jumpa Luhan"suara berat Sehun seakan membuat jantung Luhan berhenti. Sosok tampan itu sudah menghilang sedari tadi namun menyisakan Luhan yang kini memegangi dadanya yang terasa bergemuruh. Luhan tersenyum kecil, perkataan namja tadi memang tidak terlalu menyentuh namun entah kenapa perkataan sederhana namja itu sukses membuat perasaan hangat meliputi hatinya. Sakit hati yang dialaminya tadi perlahan meluap dengan sendirinya tergantikan dengan perasaan hangat yang tidak tahu kenapa bisa datang secara tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Sehun"panggil Kai saat melihat Sehun yang kini sedang meneguk air minumnya didapur. Raut wajahnya masih lelah beserta seragam sekolahnya yang terlihat berkeringat. Wajar saja sepulang sekolah tadi, Kris dengan seenaknya saja menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya main basket padahal dia benar-benar sudah lelah akibat les tambahan "dasar hyung tidak perhatian" batin Sehun sebal. Dan tubuhnya hampir terjungkal kebelakang saat Kai tiba-tiba menarik tangannya membuat Sehun berkali-kali memaki kesal kearah Kai yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Kai. BRAKK Kai membanting pintu kamar Sehun lalu tak lupa menguncinya. Sehun hanya memiringkan kepalanya memandangi Kai yang kini berlari menuju mejanya dan mengambil laptopnya. "Untuk apa kau mengambil laptopku?"tanya Sehun. Kai hanya diam sambil sibuk mengacak tasnya dan mengambil sebuah DVD yang bersampul biru. "DVD apa itu hyung?"tanya Sehun lagi membuat Kai menoleh kemudian menampilkan smirknya "Ini adalah bahan belajarmu"ujar Kai sambil tertawa kecil "Kuyakin kepolosanmu hilang hhohoho"Kai tertawa iblis dalam hati.

"Heh? Kenapa mereka tak pakai baju?"tunjuk Sehun kearah layar laptopnya dengan tatapan heran. Kai diam saja dibelakangnya sambil membaca komik memperhatikan Sehun yang kini sedang menonton ehmm video yadong yang dipinjamnya dari Eunhyuk sunbae. Setelah setengah jam menunggu Kai segera menatap Sehun yang pandangannya tetap mengarah kearah layar laptopnya. "Membosankan. Gayanya Cuma itu-itu terus"sahut Sehun datar membuat Kai berjingkrak kaget memandangi Sehun yang hanya memandang datar kearah laptopnya. "K-Kau tidak turn on?"tanya Kai kaget. Hey sedari tadi dia sudah berkeringat dingin saat mendengar desahan-desahan yang terdengar dari laptopnya. Sedangkan Sehun? Dia hanya memandanginya datar tanpa ekspresi dengan mata yang mulai tertutup. What the—

Kai melongo "Hyung aku ngantuk"cicit Sehun sebal. Tapi, untuk usahanya kali ini Kai tidak gagal, setidaknya Sehun sudah melapor rasanya bagaimana menonton video yadong miliknya "Aku? Oh itu aku hanya merasa panas pada badanku dan eumm keringat dingin keluar didahiku juga badanku terasa gelisah. Hanya itu"jawaban Sehun membuat Kai tersenyum puas. Setidaknya dia sudah membuat Sehun mengerti hal itu. Dalam hati dia tertawa nista mengingat Sehun akan menjadi sepertinya. Yeahh namja yang terkenal yadong dan gombal. "Baiklah. Sampai disini dulu pelajaran kita hari ini. Mulai sekarang kau harus belajar padaku ok? Dan, untuk yang tadi jangan beritahu siapapun. Hanya kita berdua yang tahu"ujar Kai yang hanya diangguki oleh Sehun. "Bagus. Bye Sehun"ujar Kai yang akhirnya pergi dari kamar namja polos tersebut. Kai sedikit tertawa pelan saat meninggalkan Sehun dan yeahh dia harus berbagi ilmu pada namja polos itu besok.

 **TBC :D**

 **Don't forget to Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Innocent Man

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance & Hummor

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

 **Annyeong Haseyo :D ktemu lagi sama sayaa huahahah*prokk prokk. Entah kenapa saya cpat skali updatenya, mngkin krena imajinsasi saya lagi lncar kali ya :D. Dan jngn bnuh saya klau chap yng ini ffny jadi anehh, Ya ampuunn jeongmal mianhamnida. Ohh yaa, skaligus juga author mau ngucapin Selamat Idul Fitri yahh buat yng mrayakan, mhon maaf lahir dan batin readersnim. So, krena saya bkan muslim, mngkin yang muslim bisa ngundang saya buat makan2*ditabok reader. Hahah sorry saya bercanda.. Okayyy jadi kita lngsng saja baca ffnya, dann buat yng pngen chap 3nya, sabar yaaa lagi on the way, mngkin mnggu ini atau mnggu dpan saya bkalan update lagiii dan gomawo untuk reviewnya di chap 1, smga Reviewnya bsa lebih bnyak lagi di Chap ini.^^ Akhir kata…..**

 **~~Happy Reading~~**

Chaptered 2

Kris memandang heran kearah Sehun yang kini hanya diam sembari memakan makan malamnya biasanya dia akan menjadi sangat heboh saat makan. Sekarang? Dia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sesekali dahinya berkerut bingung "Sehun kau kenapa?"tanya Kris membuat namja albino itu mendongkak sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya dikursi makan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu hyung. Selamat malam"ujar Sehun sembari meninggalkan ruang makan. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan tingkah Sehun. "Kai, kali ini apa yang kau katakan padanya?"tanya Chanyeol to the point sambil memandang kearah Kai yang nampaknya tak pusing dengan kepergian Sehun. "Tidak ada"ujar Kai singkat. "Anak itu kenapa ya?"gumam Kris heran.

"Huaaaaaaaammppphhh"Sehun memekik kaget saat mendapati Kai yang berlapiskan selimut tebalnya dikamarnya. Jangan lupakan wajah Kai yang nampak mengerikan dengan mata yang terlihat sayu jelas sekali sedang menahan rasa kantuk. Untung saja Kai langsung menyumpal mulut Sehun dengan tangannya, jika tidak teriakannya akan membangunkan seisi rumah. "Hyung kenapa kau kemari? Dan—ishh wajahmu jelek sekali"ujar Sehun membuat Kai memelototinya kesal. "Bodoh! Aku tampan babo. Dan aku kemari ingin tidur disini. Aku tidak bisa tidur dikamarku"dengus Kai sembari membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang king size milik Sehun. "Hisshhh memangnya kenapa? Ada suara aneh lagi?"tanya Sehun sedangkan Kai nampak nyengir polos sambil mencoba menutup matanya "Kau maknae! Hal ini nanti aku beritahukan saat aku memberi pelajaran tambahan padamu besok"ujar Kai membuat Sehun mendengus kesal. "Diam! Dan jangan banyak tanya! Cepat tidur"baru saja Sehun ingin menanyakan pertanyaan beruntun namun Kai dengan cepat menyelanya membuat namja berkulit pucat itu menggerutu sebal. "Setidaknya beri tahu padaku rinciannya kenapa kau bisa menginap lagi dikamarku"cibir Sehun. "Aisshh Baekhyun datang dan kau pasti tahu apa yang Chanyeol lakukan"gerutu Kai. Sehun terlihat berpikir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya bingung "Melakukan apa memangnya?"tanya Sehun polos membuat Kai menepuk jidatnya menyadari Sehun yang memang polos sejak dulu. "Sudahlah nanti juga kau akan mengerti besok. Aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran lagi Thehunnie"gumam Kai sambil menyeringai. Sehun dengan bodohnya mengangguk mengerti kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kai yang sudah mulai mendengkur halus.

Luhan meminum setegak air mineral ditangannya. "Jadi bagaimana Lu?"tanya seorang namja bermata bulat disampingnya, kyungsoo. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"tanya Luhan lagi. Kyungsoo memutar kedua matanya bosan "Hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol"ujar Kyungsoo lagi. "Ohh itu sudah berakhir"ujar Luhan santai membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan wajah pongonya. Jelas saja yang Kyungsoo tahu, Luhan sangat menyukai-ehem- maksudnya sangat mencintai namja tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol, dan beberapa kali Luhan dengan niat gilanya berusaha mendapatkan Chanyeol dan setelah mendapatkannya kemudian hubungannya berakhir, Luhan malah terlihat santai dan sekarang dia baru saja bermain sepak bola dengan teman-teman se-clubnya. "Kau tidak menangis?"Kyungsoo menatap Luhan khawatir. Namja bermata rusa itu tertawa bak anak kecil kemudian menggeleng "Iya tapi itu hanya 1 menit saja"ujarnya lagi tanpa menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang malah bergidik ngeri saat melihat senyum bodoh Luhan yang mengembang dibibirnya. "Okay, Luhan kau tidak sakit kan? Kemarin kau tidak terjatuh kan? Atau mungkin sesuatu telah merasukimu? Atau pada saat kau pulang, kau memakan sesuatu yang beracun? Luhan kau bercanda kan?"tanya Kyungsoo. "Tentu tidak Kyung. Aku serius"ujar Luhan lagi. Kyungsoo mendengus. "Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan mimic wajah seriusnya. "Aku menyukai—DIAAAAA"pekik Luhan saat melihat sosok Sehun yang baru saja melintas disebrang lapangan sekolah. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya "Siapa? Kim JongIn maksudmu? Leader dance sekolah?"tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan mendengus kesal "Ituuuu yang disamping Kai ituuuu. Dia tampan kan? Huwaaaa Kyungie kau tahu? Kemarin saat Chanyeol memutuskanku dia tiba-tiba muncul dan menghiburkuuuu"Luhan nampak berlompat-lompat ria sambil menunjuk sosok Sehun yang terlihat sedang bercerita dengan Kai. Sontak Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya namun kemudian memandang datar kearah Luhan. "Lalu kau tahu namanya?"tanya Kyungsoo yang pasti sudah tahu jawabannya yaitu—"Tidak"Luhan bergumam frustasi sambil bolak balik dengan mulut yang terus berkomat-kamit merutuki dirinya yang menyukai seseorang yang parahnya dia tidak tahu siapa namanya. "Namanya Oh Sehun"gumam Kyungsoo nyaris tak terdengar, namun bukan Luhan namanya kalau dia tidak dapat mendengar hal penting yang sekarang menjadi patokannya. "Siapa? Siapa namanya?"ulang Luhan. Kyungsoo menarik nafas kemudian menatap jengah kearah Luhan "Oh Sehun"ulangnya lagi. Luhan tersenyum lebar sembari bertepuk tangan keras "Yeayyyy aku tahu namanya hahahahaha"Luhan melompat-lompat kecil dengan wajah cerianya. "Hhahahah yeayyy aku tahu nama—"perkataannya terputus saat sosok namja memeluk manja lengan Sehun dan tertawa gembira bersamanya. Kyungsoo yang tidak mendengar teriakkan Luhan kembali menatap bingung temannya itu. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Luhan kemudian mendengus kesal "Kali ini pasti menangis"ujar Kyungsoo acuh dan hal yang terjadi adalah benar adanya sesuai dengan prediksi Kyungsoo. "Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa Kyuunggiieeeeeee. Andwaeeyooooooo"Luhan memekik nyaring, tak mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang memandang aneh kearah kapten tim sepak bola sekolah mereka yang kini menangis dengan keadaan yang sungguh tidak elit.

"LuHan berhenti merengek dan sekarang Kim Saem memanggilmu babo"rutuk Kyungsoo pada Luhan yang kini sibuk memeluknya bagaikan seekor anak koala yang merengek pada ibunya. "Berhenti babo"Kyungsoo bergumam ketus sambil menghentakkan kakinya. "Eumm maaf mengganggu tapi, Luhan-ssi Kim saem memanggilmu"suara seseorang membuat Luhan sontak berdiri dengan tegak. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Sehun tersenyum kecil "Bisa Luhan-ssi ikut saya?"tanya namja itu dan reflex saja tanpa melawan Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti orang itu tanpa memprotes. Kyungsoo mendengus dengan sifat Luhan yang selalu saja berubah-ubah. Dan ohh dia baru ingat, orang yang memanggilnya tadi itu Oh Sehun "Tck, pantas saja"gumam Kyungsoo sambil berdecak sebal.

"Jadi Luhan-ssi, aku pergi dulu. Kim saem menunggumu didalam"ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum sekilas. Baru saja Sehun membalikan badannya, Luhan segera mencegatnya membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya "Ada apa Luhan-ssi?"tanyanya tak paham. "E-eh i-itu. Ka-kau sudah punya pacar?"tanya Luhan dengan senyum malunya. Mendadak Sehun salah tingkah "Tidak punya"ujarnya singkat. Dan dalam hati Sehun memang membenarkan perkataannya tadi, karena dia rasa dia memang sama sekali belum pernah memiliki seorang pacar. Luhan tersenyum ceria kemudian bersorak dalam hati "Dewi fortuna berpihak padaku"batin Luhan. "Ayo kita pacaran Luhan-ssi". DEG DEG DEG. Seseorang tolong sadarkan Luhan dari mimpi indahnya ini "Ini bukan mimpi kan?"gumam Luhan dan—"AWwwhhhh"Luhan memekik sakit saat dia mencoba mencubit pipinya. "Bukan mimpi"girang Luhan membuat Sehun menatapnya aneh. "Apakah pertanyaanku ada yang lucu Luhan-ssi?. Kau mau jadi pacarku?"ulang Sehun lagi. Dan rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi Luhan "Pipimu memerah. Kau tidak mau? Yasud—" "AKU MAUU SEHUN-AH"teriak Luhan membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget dan kembali kaget karena Luhan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya sehingga tubuhnya hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Namun saat itu pula perasaan Sehun menghangat, dan rasanya nyaman sekali. "Hyung, apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?"batin Sehun.

"WHATTT?"bola mata Chanyeol dan Kai hampir saja keluar mengetahui berita terbaru yang dibawa Baekhyun. "Chagi, kau bercanda kan sayang? Mana mungkin Sehun dan Luhan berpacaran"ujar Chanyeol was-was. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "No! Aku serius yeollie. Aku ini yang paling update dengan berita terbaru"ujar Baekhyun lagi. Kai menganga sambil mengerjapkan matanya "As-ta-ga"cicit Kai. Chanyeol lekas-lekas menatap Kai dengan tatapan penuh selidik membuat Kai menelan ludahnya kasar. Gawat! Ini sebenarnya adalah saran Kai untuk menyuruh Sehun lekas-lekas mencari pacar. Kai bahkan tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan Sehun yang langsung saja memacari Luhan. "Kai"panggil Chanyeol dengan aura hitam yang membuat Kai merinding seketika. "heheh. Ne hyung?"cengir Kai. "APA YANG SUDAH KAU AJARKAN PADA SEHUN?!"teriak Chanyeol dan setelah itu, Kai segera berlari menjauhi terkaman CHanyeol yang dapat menghilangkan nyawanya. Kai yang malang -.-

"Jadi bagaimana hyung?"tanya Sehun. Kai nampak memijat pelipisnya "Kenapa kau harus memilih Luhan sih"cerocos Kai ketus. Sehun hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung "Kenapa? Menurutku Luhan itu cantik dan imut. Eummm aku cukup menyukainya"ujar Sehun. Kai nampak mengangguk "Yeahhh. Kau harus mengajaknya pulang bersama dan ohh yaa supaya lebih romantic. Kau besok kesekolah pakai motor. Yaaa motor"seru Kai. Sehun hanya diam "Kenapa harus pakai motor? Mobil tidak bisa memangnya?"tanya Sehun. Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aiiisshhh, dengar yaaa supaya kau dan Luhan itu semakin dekat. Dan bayangkan saja Luhan lebih leluasa memelukmu"ujar Kai disertai seringaian yang sama sekali tidak disadari oleh Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau dia akan kehujanan?"tanya Sehun sambil menimang-nimang. "Eumm. Kalau begitu pakai mobil saja"ujar Kai. Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Kai terlihat mengingat sesuatu kemudian menyodorkan beberapa botol parfum yang baru saja dibelinya tadi. "Apa ini hyung?"tanya Sehun. Kai berdecak kesal "Heyy Oh Sehun pabo, ini parfum. Wanginya juga terasa lebih maskulin dan manly. Mana mungkin bau badanmu harus terus berbau bedak bayi"ejek Kai membuat Sehun cemberut seketika. Kai bergegas memasuki kamar mandi milik Sehun diikuti namja polos tersebut. Sontak kedua mata sipit milik Sehun membulat melihat Kai yang nampak mengangkat semua peralatan mandinya seperti shampoo, sabun d.l.l dengan yang baru dan bahkan Sehun tidak tahu sama sekali apa mereknya. "Yakk! Shampoo kesayanganku"pekik Sehun heboh sambil bersiap menyelamatkan benda berharganya namun langsung deicegat oleh Kai. "Heyy, kau mau dianggap dewasa? Makannya pakai saja"cerocos Kai membuat Sehun terdiam seketika. "Shampoo dan sabunmu itu milik anak sekolah dasar. Bagaimana mereka menyebutmu dewasa hahh?"celetuk Kai membuat Sehun hanya memasang wajah facepalmnya sambil mendengus. "Baiklah"ujar Sehun kesal. Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan kemudian kembali melancarkan aksinya. Setelah sibuk dengan kamar mandi milik Sehun, Kai segera kembali kekamar Sehun dan memerhatikan seluruh isi kamar Sehun. "Baguslah kalau kau suka robot dan mobil bukan boneka"gumam Kai sambil terkekeh pelan membuat Sehun mendengus "Maaf saja. Itu bukan styleku. Mengoleksi boneka? Cihh. Aku bahkan tidak sepolos itu hyung"ujar Sehun sambil mendecih kesal. Kai tertawa pelan. "Baguslah kalau kau bukan namja seperti itu"ujar Kai. "Memangnya namja mana yang mau mengoleksi boneka? Cihh kekanakkan sekali"desis Sehun. Kai kembali tertawa pelan "Aigoo, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris hyung eo? Kau sudah lihat kan koleksi boneka panda yang Tao berikan padanya"ujar Kai sambil menahan tawanya. Sehun membulatkan matanya "O-oh hehehe. Ak-aku lupa"ujar Sehun gugup. "Baiklah. Kamarmu cukup berkelas Sehunnie ak—" belum sempat Kai melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sehun sudah lebih dulu memotongnya "Andwae! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Sehunnie. Hanya Luhan hyung yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu"ujar Sehun dengan nada penuh penegasan. Kai memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik "Wae? Bukannya aku juga selalu memanggilmu seperti itu?"tanya Kai membuat Sehun menggeleng keras " bilang hanya dia yang boleh memanggilku Sehunnie"ujar Sehun lagi. Kai hanya melongo "Luhan cukup berdampak buruk bagi Sehun. Tapi—mungkin saja Luhan bisa membantu Sehun agar tidak polos lagi"pikir Kai kemudian mengangguk tidak jelas menyetujui teori otaknya. "Eumm Baiklah Sehunnie—ahh maksudku Sehun. Kamarmu cukup bagus, dan aku harus pergi dulu aku juga punya urusan, okay? Bye Sehun"ujar Kai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang hanya ditanggapi deheman oleh Sehun. Mungkin sebaiknya Kai harus mempersiapkan berbagai rencana brillian untuk melakukan sesuatu diantara Sehun dan Luhan, dan dia tentu saja perlu bantuan Chanyeol, mungkin saja namja berkapasitas tinggi itu bisa membantunya. Yahh kita tunggu saja apa yang akan Kai lakukan bersama Chanyeol nantinya.

TBC :D

Don't Forget to Revieww :D


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Innocent Man

Main Cast : HunHan couple

Genre : Romance & Humor

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

Chaptered 3

Setelah selesai makan malam dan memastikan Sehun tertidur, Kai segera menyeret dua namja tiang yang sudah dipastikan Kris dan Chanyeol kekamarnya. Sedikit kesusahan memang mengingat tubuh dua namja ini bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata. Namun dengan iming-iming penghilangan kepolosan Sehun, dua hyungnya ini langsung mengangguk semangat kemudian mengekori Kai kekamar milik namja berkulit tan itu.

"Jadi rencananya bagaimana?"tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah berbinar senang.

Saat ini mereka bertiga tengah berkumpul dikamar milik Kai dan berencana membuat rencana yang dipastikan akan dilangsungkan besok. Kris sedikit berpikir kemudian kembali mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ahaa! Bagaimana kalau kita harus membuat Sehun dan Luhan melakukan this and that"seru Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang terkesan idiot.

Kris memandangnya tajam, tak lupa dengan pukulan keras dikepalanya

"Ide macam apa itu haa? IDIOT"ujarnya tajam.

Kai menghela nafas kemudian kembali berpikir mengabaikan ide baik—ehh—maksudnya ide jahat milik Park Chanyeol, meskipun dia sendiri mendukungnya. Namun melihat reaksi sang overprotektif milik Kris, Kai langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tapi, hanya dengan itu Sehun tidak polos lagi"cibir Chanyeol. Kris berdecak sebal.

"Bukan tidak polos, lebih tepatnya tidak suci" ralat Kris ketus.

"Kau kan sering melakukannya dengan Tao"seru Chanyeol lagi tidak mau kalah. Kris memandang sengit kearahnya.

"Heyy itu privasi bukan untuk publik"selanya. Chanyeol mencibir.

"Memang. Tapi erangan Tao semalam terdengar sekali"celetuk Chanyeol.

"YAKKK!" bahkan Kris sekarang sudah berteriak membuat Kai menjadi geram sendiri.

"Yaa! Hyung pikirkan idenya jangan hanya bertengkar! Ini demi uri Sehun"seru Kai membuat Chanyeol dan Kris terdiam seketika dan kembali berkutat dengan otak mereka.

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian berkata—

"Apapun yang terjadi, serahkan saja semua padaku. Setuju atau tidak setuju, kalian harus membantuku. Aku juga tidak mau membiarkan Sehun jadi polos seperti itu. Jadi, rencananya begini—"

Kris dan Chanyeol hampir menjerit heboh mendengar ide gila dari Kai, namun entah kenapa mereka setuju-setuju saja. Mungkin minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir mereka menjumpai Sehun yang polos. Benarkah? Kita lihat saja nanti.

"Hyung"panggil Sehun saat melihat Kai yang kini berdiri didepannya.

Sejenak Sehun memandang aneh kearah Kai yang belum saja menyahutinya, dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Ada apa? Kenapa memanggilku?"tanya Sehun.

Kai sedikit berdehem kemudian menghela nafasnya, dia memberikan secup Bubble Tea yang baru dibelinya dan menyuruh Sehun duduk dibangku yang masih kosong disebelahnya.

"Jadi, hyung mau bicara apa? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"tanya Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Luhan?"tanya Kai.

Sehun berpikir sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa?"tanya Kai.

"Karena dia cantik, baik, dan emm imut"ujar Sehun semangat.

"Yang lebih spesifik lagi, misalnya jantungmu berdetak kencang, atau kau nyaman, atauu yahh sebagainya begitu"ujar Kai menggambarkan.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, mengingat-ingat bagaimana dirinya jika berada di dekat Luhan.

"Eumm menurutku semua perkataanmu benar hyung. Aku akan merasakan jantungku berdetak kencang dan aku sangat nyaman saat bersamanya, tidak suka jika orang lain mendekatinya"ujar Sehun sekenanya, bahkan terkesan polos untuk orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Kai mendadak terdiam mendengarnya, Sehun benar-benar jatuh cinta. Senang saat melihat Sehun bahagia karena Sehun adalah dongsaengnya. Namun pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, apakah Luhan seperti itu? Dapatkan Luhan tetap mencintai Sehun mengingat Luhan yang terlihat plin-plan dan terkenal gampang menyukai orang.

"Hyung kenapa sih?" tanya Sehun saat melihat gelagat aneh dari Kai. Namja tan tersebut terlonjak kemudian tersenyum aneh kearahnya.

"O-oh itu. Hahahaha. Tidak aku hanya penasaran saja" kekeh Kai.

Namja tan itu segera bergegas dari sana dengan pikiran bingungnya. Plan selanjutnya, dia harus bertemu dengan Luhan namun sayangnya, Luhan saat ini sedang bersama dengan Sehun. Kai harus memastikan sendiri kalau Luhan itu memang benar-benar menyukai Sehun. Uggh kenapa semua terasa rumit seperti ini sih? Kai bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan dia harus serepot ini. Dia juga bahkan tidak yakin kalau Sehun adalah seorang 'seme' mengingat jiwanya yang masih polos.

Sementara itu…

"Sehunniee" Luhan terlihat berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya. Namja manis itu nampak berlari kecil kearah Sehun yang kini tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Sudah selesai hyung?" tanya Sehun. Namja bermata rusa itu mengangguk semangat kemudian mengangkat tinggi-tinggi map yang dibawa olehnya. Hhhh ternyata tugasnya sudah dikumpulkan. Luhan jadi lega sendiri jadinya, namun dia juga merasa tak enak pada Sehun yang selalu saja menunggunya.

"Sehunnie tidak keberatan menunggu hyung?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mendongkak kemudian menggeleng pelan. Kau tahu? Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan apalagi jika dia menunggu tentang hal-hal yang menyangkut Luhan dan entah semenjak menjadi pacar Luhan, sikap Sehun sudah mulai overprotective pada Luhan.

Kedua namja itu kini beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah sekali-kali diiringi oleh tawa mereka saat Luhan mulai melancarkan aksi menggemaskannya. Langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat sosok gadis yang nampak berlari kearah mereka.

"Oppa! Luhan oppa" teriaknya. Luhan memandang aneh kearahnya diikuti tatapan bingung oleh Sehun yang berada disampingnya.

"Igeo. Ini untuk oppa. Aku—fansmu oppa" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan sekotak coklat beserta setangkai bunga mawar kearah Luhan. Namja itu nampak memandang linglung kearah gadis didepannya yang masih menampakkan senyum manisnya.

"E-eh? Terima kasih kalau begitu" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil tak lupa mengusak rambut gadis itu. Sehun hanya memandang mereka dalam diam, rasanya sedikit aneh baginya saat Luhan menampilkan sifat manis yang biasanya hanya ditunjukkan untuknya. Sehun memandang mereka bergantian kemudian sedikit mengerutkan dahinya tak suka dan itu terus dilakukannya sampai gadis itu pergi dari sana.

"Sehun? Sehun?" Luhan mencerutkan bibirnya saat namja itu sama sekali tak meresponnya.

"Sehun!" dan saat Luhan mencubit pipi tirus namja itu, Sehun segera tersadar dan memandang kaget kearah Luhan.

"Eh? Hyung memanggilku? Wae geure? Dimana gadis tadi? Siapa namanya? Dia membicarakan apa saja? Apa dia kekasihmu?" pertanyaan beruntun dari Sehun membuat Luhan bingung. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali berusaha mencerna satu persatu pertanyaan dari Sehun.

"Sehun, kau—baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Luhan dan namja itu hanya diam saja kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya tak mengerti. Beberapa masalah rumit kali ini membuatnya bingung, mungkinkah dia terlalu polos untuk urusan cinta? Sehun tidak tahu kenapa jika dirinya merasa aneh dan janggal jika Luhan belum menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. Terasa sakit saat Luhan masih saja belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia siapa hyung?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan didepannya. Matanya fokus menatap kedepan dan sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya untuk mengantar Luhan kerumahnya.

"Dia siapa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Gadis tadi" ujar Sehun

"Ahh, dia Chorong, siswa tingkat satu dibawah kita. Katanya dia penggemarku" ujar Luhan menjelaskan sedangkan Sehun nampak diam untuk menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya namun setelah menunggu beberapa lama Luhan tak kunjung menjelaskan membuat Sehun nampak penasaran.

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun lagi. Dan Luhan hanya menatapnya balik.

"Apanya?" tanya Luhan balik. Sehun mendengus namun kembali berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana yang nampak kaku menurutnya.

"Dia bukan pacarmu kan hyung?" tanya Sehun nyaris tak terdengar, namun Luhan dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya. Sedetik itu pula pria bermata rusa itu tertawa renyah disana.

"Sehun-ah, kau bercanda?" ujar Luhan sambil menyeka setitik air mata yang mengalir disudut matanya mungkin karena terlalu lama tertawa. Bahkan Luhan sampai memegang perutnya, saking lucunya. Sehun memandangnya bingung.

"Tidak hyung, aku serius" ujar Sehun memelas, namun hanya dibalas senyum menggemaskan oleh sosok disampingnya.

"Bukan Sehun. Pacarku hanya kau. Aku tidak mungkin menghianatimu. Heyy aku setia, kau begitu juga kan?" tanya Luhan balik. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya kemudian mendengung. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu polos dan membuatnya bingung dengan maksud dari kata 'menghianati' dan 'setia' yang diucapkan Luhan.

"Tentu hyung" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil dan itu salah satu aksi Sehun untuk menutupi kepolosannya. Ckckckc

"Hyung. Sudah sampai" ujar Sehun saat memakirkan mobilnya didepan pintu gerbang rumah Luhan.

"Ahh terima kasih Sehunnie. Kau yakin tidak ingin mampir dulu? Eomma pasti senang" ujar Luhan sambil menatap Sehun namun namja tampan itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Dia masih ingat bahwa dia harus menemui Kai atas perintah dari hyungnya itu. Perlu diketahui bahwa Sehun memang sering berkunjung kerumah Luhan, dan ternyata ibu Luhan menyukainya katanya Sehun adalah sosok pria yang tulus dan apa adanya saat Sehun dan ibu Luhan berbincang mengenai Luhan. Sehun hanya mendengarkan dengan patuh sesekali tertawa kecil saat itu diikuti rengutan Luhan. Tapi sepertinya Sehun harus berkunjung lain kali, mungkin?. Sebenarnya bukan hanya ibu Luhan yang menyukainya tapi ayah Luhan juga, ahh berbicara soal keluarga Luhan, Sehun ingin sekali bertemu mereka. Dia mengingat ayah dan ibunya yang saat ini masih sibuk bekerja diluar negri.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Kai hyung. Mungkin dia akan menyuruhku main game" ujar Sehun polos, dan membuat Luhan terkekeh kecil. Sehun terlihat jujur dan apa adanya membuat Luhan semakin menyukainya, hanya saja dia belum tahu seberapa polosnya kekasih tampannya ini.

"Baik. Sebentar malam aku akan menelponmu Sehunnie" ujar Luhan dan—CUP, sebuah kecupan ringan dibibir diberikan oleh Luhan. Namja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya malu dengan rona merah diwajahnya tak lupa juga dengan wajah pongo milik Sehun yang menatapi Luhan.

"Saranghae Sehunnie" ujar Luhan ceria sukses membuat Sehun tersenyum lagi hingga tanpa sadar—CUP Sehun juga memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil dibibir mungil milik Luhan. Terasa lebih manis rasanya, dan Sehun suka.

Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Luhan yang kini tersenyum malu disana. Ohh bahkan Sehun saat ini menetapkan bahwa ciuman dibibir dapat membuat segalanya menjadi indah. Yang pastinya dia hanya akan melakukan hal tadi bersama Luhan, setidaknya begitulah pemikirannya untuk saat ini. Bukankah terkesan polos dan naif?

Kediaman Keluarga Oh…

"Kai, dimana Sehun?" tanya sambil memandangi satu persatu keluarganya. Ada Kris yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya, Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya dan Kai yang masih setia dengan game portablenya. Sebenarnya mereka bertiga bukan anak kandungnya, lebih tepatnya mereka itu keponakannya. Salahkan saja Sehun yang waktu itu mengeluh sendirian dan memerlukan teman, jadi ayahnya memutuskan untuk menyuruh keponakannya untuk tinggal bersama Sehun berhubung dia dan istrinya sibuk bekerja diluar kota.

"Kenapa memangnya abeoji?" tanya Kris.

"Kurasa aku perlu mengenalkan tunangan Sehun sekarang. Menurut kalian bagaimana?" tanya .

PRAKKK BUGHHH PRANGGG. Ketiga orang tersebut sukses menjatuhkan barang-barang yang saat ini ada ditangan mereka. Sontak ketiganya mendelik horror kearah yang kini mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung saat melihat reaksi ketiganya.

"Kenapa dengan kalian?" tanya

Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum kecil, sungguh demi apapun itu dia tidak bisa menunjukan senyum lebarnya sekarang. Rasanya mulut besarnya itu dijahit. Begitu pula dengan Kai yang biasanya akan segera mengeluarkan celotehannya yang tak bermutu mendadak kelu untuk berkata apapun. Kris yang biasanya jenius dan bisa mengolah beberapa kata kini mendadak blank.

"Night appa" suara tersebut membuat semua menolehkan perhatian mereka. Sehun nampak tersenyum memandang ayahnya yang kini berada didepannya.

"Heyy, Sehun sini appa ingin bertanya padamu" ujar sambil menepuk sisi kanannya yang masih kosong. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya kemudian beringsut mendekati ayahnya yang kini tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

"Appa ingin bicara soal apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari keadaan ketiga hyungnya yang nampak tegang dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana jika appa menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang pilihan appa? Kau mau? Bukankah kau belum punya pacar hmm?" tanya ayahnya. Sehun terdiam sejenak mencerna penyampaian ayahnya.

" _Menghianati? Artinya kau menduakan Luhan dan aku jamin bahwa Luhan akan membencimu jika kau sampai mengianatinya. Istilahnya yang lebih mendekati itu selingkuh. Kupikir kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Luhan memiliki pacar selain dirimu. Bukankah itu menyakitkan? Jadi kau jangan sekali kali menyakiti Luhan"_

" _Begitukah hyung?" tanya Sehun polos menatapi Kai yang hanya mengangguk menyetujui penjelasannya barusan diikuti deheman setuju dan puas dari Chanyeol dan Kris disana. Sehun berpikir kemudian wajahnya kembali bingung._

" _Kalau setia itu apa hyung?" tanya Sehun. Kai nyaris saja ingin meneriaki kekesalannya namun untuk beberapa alasan dia mencoba untuk menahannya._

" _Kebalikan dari menghianati. Kau hanya akan mempunyai satu pacar. Maksudnya, kau hanya akan mencintai Luhan dan tidak akan pernah melirik wanita atau lelaki lain. Dengan kata lain, kau tidak akan menyakiti perasaan Luhan" ujar Kai menjelaskan diikuti cibiran sinis dari Kris._

" _Penjelasanmu kurang mendetail. Bodoh" desis Kris tajam diikuti cebikkan dari Kai pertanda tidak terima._

" _terserah kau. Dasar tiang" serunya balik._

Sehun segera tersadar kemudian menggeleng pelan diikuti kerutan bingung dari ayahnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau" elak Sehun kesal. Dia sudah janji bahwa dia akan setia pada Luhan apapun yang terjadi. Bukankah Luhan juga setia padanya?

memandang heran kearah Sehun yang masih terdiam didepannya. Matanya menoleh kearah tiga orang yang masih berada ditempat mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ada yang salah dengan Sehun kali ini.

"Kalian" suara mendadak dingin membuat ketiga orang yang berada debelakang serempak terdiam dengan tatapan miris mereka mengarah ke Sehun yang masih sibuk membalas satu persatu pesan dari Luhan padanya.

"Appa, Luhan itu cantik bukan?" kali ini suara Sehun sukses membuat semua orang diruangan itu terdiam. Senyum tampan dari si pemuda marga Oh itu terlukis dengan jelas tanpa peduli tatapan aneh ayahnya.

"Luhan? Siapa Luhan?"

"Pacarku"—dan mungkin harus meminta pertanggung jawaban dari ketiga orang yang berada disana terkecuali Sehun tentunya.

~~ooOOoo~~

Kali ini Kai tersenyum lebar saat keluar dari ruang tamu, diikuti kedua orang lainnya yang kini ikut tersenyum dibelakangnya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, wajah mereka seperti orang gila yang tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sabar lagi kau tahu?" kali ini Chanyeol bersuara diikuti anggukan dari dua orang lainnya.

Sehabis diinterogasi oleh perihal 'Sehun punya pacar', ketiga orang ini langsung keluar dengan wajah berseri-seri layaknya orang kesurupan. Sebenarnya mereka habis menerima misi.

"Jadi, habis ini apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kris.

Kai terlihat mengusap dagunya dengan alis berkerut hingga akhirnya bola lampu tak kasat mata muncul diatas kepalanya. Ohh, bukankah dia adalah pemberi ide yang hebat? Meskipun sebagian idenya tidak jauh dari hal-hal yang berbau yeahh—you know lahh.

"Sini" Kai mengisyaratkan kepada dua orang didepannya untuk mendekat. Beberapa kali berunding, akhirnya mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Dan itu adalah sebuah senyum yang menandakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Iyakah?

TeBeCe XD

Author note's :

Annyeong. Untk prtama2 author mhon maaf krena updatean ff ini lama bnget. Bberapa wktu ini imajinasi author agak nggak jalan. Dan ide2 buat ff ini jadi blank semua. Soo, jeongmal mianhamnida untk readers yang udah nungguin ff ini update. Hrap ngerti yahh^^. Author itu bkan plagiat yng dengan mdahnya ngambil ide orng lain. Tapi, author btuh waktu buat ngumpulin ide2 mlik author sndiri. Maaf bnget bila klamaan, harap ngerti ya readersim^^. Jngn bosan2 buat kasih reviewnya. Author hrgai bnger reviewnya.

Jeongmal mianhae^^.

See you in next chap readersnim^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Innocent Man

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance & Hummor

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

Chaptered 4

Untuk beberapa hal Sehun tidak pernah mengerti dengan pikiran para hyungnya saat ini. Hell—otaknya terasa penuh saat disuruh melafalkan beberapa kosakata yang sebenarnya tidak dimengertinya sama sekali. Dasar hyungnya. Terkadang Sehun bingung bagaimana bisa dia menjadi sepolos ini disaat para hyungnya yang memiliki otak setinggi langit itu. Ohh mereka pintar untuk berhalusinasi dan terkesan liar. Sehun sedikit takut membayangkannya namun akhirnya dia bersyukur bahwa hyungnnya tidak pernah mengatainya cantik. Okk itu terdengar menakutkan.

"Jadi ijinkan aku untuh menyentuhmu, mengecupmu, memilikimu, dan menjadikanmu untukku saat ini" Sehun nampak bolak-balik sambil melafalkan rentetan kata-kata disebuah kertas ditangannya. Namun kelihatannya anak itu nampak bingung.

"Aku ingin memasukimu sayang?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, bahkan nada bicara yang harusnya diterapkan seseksi dan semenggoda mungkin kini berubah menjadi nada penuh tanda tanya besar. Dia berpikir sebentar, Kai bilang dia harus mengucapkan hal itu saat bertemu Luhan minggu depan saat sabtu malam namun dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kai hyung? Memasuki apa? Hyung pikir aku hantu hah ingin memasuki Luhan?" pekikan keras dari Sehun membuat Kris yang ada diruang tamu bersama Tao terdiam. Kekasihnya sempat menyerengitkan dahinya tak mengerti dan akhirnya memandangi Kris dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Sehun kenapa?" tanya Tao. Kris hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggeleng. Bisa habis dia jika Tao tahu mereka akan mengotori otak polos adik sepupunya itu. Huffttt.

"Dia—mungkin sedang ada urusan yang sulit dan meminta Kai membantunya. Yeahh begitulah" ujar Kris kikuk dan untungnya Tao hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Tinggalkan pasangan Taoris yang sedang duduk diruang tamu, kita kembali lagi ke Sehun yang kini menunggu Kai dengan gusar namun akhirnya dia terus melanjutkan latihannya.

"Entah kenapa malam ini kau begitu menggairahkan membuatku tak tahan untuk memasukimu"—Sehun agak bergidik ngeri saat membacanya namun dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi dia segera melanjutkannya meskipun dia sesekali merenggut kesal karena tak lagi mengerti apa arti dari bacaan yang diberikan Kai. Hyungnya itu entah pergi kemana sekarang.

"Teruslah mendesah sayang" Sehun kini melanjutkan diakhiri dengan pertanyaan aneh dipikirannya.

"Mendesah itu apa ya?" gumam Sehun. Ahh nanti saja. DIa akan menanyakan hal ini pada Kai nanti. Sehun membelalakan matanya saat membaca kalimat yang ditulis disamping dialognya tadi.

"Sambil menjilat dan menggigit kecil leher Luhan" baca Sehun. Pemuda tampan itu hanya bergidik takut membacanya. Baginya itu terlihat seperti err—Kanibal? Predator? Sehun ingin sekali menghakimi Kai nantinya. Dia merasa seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"Sudah hafal?" dan ini dia orang yang ditunggu Sehun, Kai.

"Hyung, kenapa kata-katanya aneh sekali? Memasuki? Aku harus jadi roh hantu lalu memasuki Luhan begitu?" Sehun bertanya polos sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Kai menghela nafas pelan kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya namun akhirnya dia tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol yang kini terlihat dibelakangnya.

Kai kemudian mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk duduk disebuah karpet dikamarnya. Mereka bertiga kini duduk disana dengan Sehun yang lebih kedepan dan menghadap sebuah laptop yang sudah diletakkan disebuah meja kecil, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kai berada tepat dibelakang Sehun dan mengawasi anak itu.

"Dengar Sehun, kau harus menyimak video ini dengan baik, kalau perlu pelajari. Tidak boleh menengok kearah lain dan usahakan kau menghayatinya" jelas Kai panjang lebar yang diikuti dengan gumaman dan anggukan dari pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola mata malas.

Hell—untuk video rate M saja perlu dihayati. Ck, sepertinya Kai itu sedikit berlebihan. Kai tersenyum puas melihatnya kemudian kembali ketempatnya dan terus memperhatikan Sehun yang masih fokus kearah layar laptopnya.

"Hyung ak—"

PLAKK, sebuah pukulan keras kini diberikan oleh Kai saat Sehun mencoba untuk menengok kebelakang. Sehun menggerutu kesal.

"Aku haus hyung. Aisshh" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi sedangkan Kai hanya nyengir polos menatapnya. Chanyeol memberikan sekaleng minuman soda disampingnya kemudian geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Kai.

"Nah lanjutkan" ujar Kai kembali menyuruh Sehun menonton lagi video itu sampai habis. Pemuda pucat didepannya mengangguk malas kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya divideo yang kini ditontonnnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Kai dan Chanyeol yang dibelakang Sehun kini beberapa kali mengubah gaya duduk mereka saat merasakan celana mereka menyempit dengan tidak elitnya.

"Sialan" "Aishh jinjja" "Aiggooo" "Eottokhae?" beberapa ringisan kini terdengar dari mulut keduanya hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti saat memerhatikan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak bergerak ditempatnya.

"Sehun-ah" Kai mencoba memanggilnya namun Sehun diam saja disana.

PUKK ##SRETT. Kai membulatkan matanya kaget saat Sehun agak menepis tangannya kasar saat dia ingin menyentuh pundak Sehun. "H-Hyung? Bi—bisakah panggilkan dokter?" terdengar suara Sehun yang mulai memberat. Sehun lekas-lekas berbalik menampilkan wajahnya yang agak memerah.

CHanyeol dan Kai tersenyum miring melihatnya. Mereka berhasil. Membuat libido Sehun meningkat itu ternyata pekerjaan yang cukup mudah, tidak buruk juga.

"Nahh itu bagus Sehunnie" ujar Kai diikuti anggukan asal dari Chanyeol yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Y—Yak! Ini sakit bodoh! Apa yang harus kulakukan hyung?" pandangan Sehun terlihat memelas membuat tawa Chanyeol pecah. Dia sampai memegangi perutnya dan itu membuat Sehun melotot lebar dengan pandangan kesalnya.

"Yakkk! Hyung jangan tertawa!" ujarnya sambil melemparkan bekas kaleng soda ditangannya dikepala CHanyeol. Pemuda tiang itu meringis dan balik menatap tajam kearah Sehun yang masih menampakan wajah datar andalannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setan tengik?!" marah Chanyeol menatap nyalang kearah Sehun.

"Eh? Hyung tidak sakit lagi" Sehun tersenyum lebar sambil menatap selangkangannya yang kini tidak mengembung seperti tadi. Kai menatapnya nanar, gagal sudah dia mengajari Sehun.

"Aisshhh" Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil menatap Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan pandangan polos. Kai berdecak kesal.

"Aishh bagaimana ini? Dasar bodoh! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ujar Kai nelangsa. Dia memang sudah sangat frustasi hanya dengan membuat Sehun on. Bahkan dia saja sudah mencoba beberapa cara sebelumnya seperti menceritakan cerita dewasa bahkan memperlihatkan beberapa foto Luhan yang sudah diedit olehnya. Kai rasanya ingin menenggelamkan Sehun sekarang.

"Ya sudah kita pakai rencana akhir saja. Apa boleh buat kalau sudah begini" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dan akhirnya Kai hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Sepertinya mereka memang tidak punya rencana lain selain rencana yang satu ini.

Kai dan CHanyeol kembali menatap Sehun yang masih tersenyum ditempatnya sambil membaca beberapa pesan dihandphonenya. Kai hanya merengut ketus, bisa ditebak kalau itu dari Luhan. Sejenak keadaan menjadi hening, hingga pernyataan Chanyeol membuat Kai tertegun ditempat.

"Jadi, kalau melihat reaksi Sehun tadi. Aku pikir dia benar-benar tidak pernah merasakan kenikmatan sendiri" gumam Chanyeol pelan, namun Kai masih dengan jelas bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan merasakan kenikmatan sendiri?" tanya Kai bingung. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas kasar.

"Maksudku—err main solo. Kau tahu kan?" Chanyeol sedikit menyeringai diikuti kekehan iblis dari temannya—Kai.

"Pemikiranku seperti itu juga. Sehun benar-benar belum pernah bermain solo" ujar Kai pelan.

"Apa itu main solo?" Sehun beralih kearah Kai dan Chanyeol yang masih menampilkan senyum gaje milik mereka dan sungguh demi apapun itu, itu terlihat konyol untuk mereka.

Tuh kan? Sehun benar-benar buta dan polos akan hal-hal this and that, setidaknya Chanyeol dan Kai harus benar-benar menghilangkan sifat kepolosan Sehun. Kai jadi teringat sesuatu, ia segera merogoh handphonenya dan mengetikkan beberapa deretan kalimat dipesannya.

 _Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Temui aku ditempat yang aku bilang kemarin_

"Kau mau kemana Kai?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Kai yang sudah ingin beranjak pergi.

"Bertemu dengan seseorang, dan—kau tahu siapa maksudku" ujar Kai acuh. Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk pelan.

~~ooOOoo~~

Kai mendudukan dirinya disalah satu bangku disana. Matanya menatap kedepan, lebih tepatnya kearah jalanan yang masih ramai karena beberapa suara kendaraan yang bising. Tak jauh dari sana, sosok pemuda bersurai kecokelatan kini melambai kearahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" sosok itu—Luhan. Dia kini mengambil tempat duduk yang bersebrangan dengan Kai.

"Ini tentang Sehun" ujar Kai pelan. Luhan sontak saja mengerutkan dahinya. Seingatnya, dia baik-baik saja dengan Sehun dan dia ingat kalau Sehun sehat-sehat saja saat ini. Lantas kenapa Kai memanggilnya jauh-jauh hari untuk menyatakan tentang Sehun?

"Sehun? Kenapa dengannya? Apa ada masalah?" raut wajah Luhan berubah khawatir.

"Tidak" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu? Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu Sehun itu—maksudku dia anak yang polos" perkataan Kai membuat tawa Luhan meledak. Ingatkan dia bahwa masih ada orang-orang yang memandang aneh kearahnya. Ini masih ditempat umum tentu saja, dan caranya tertawa benar-benar konyol.

"Jangan bercanda Kai, Sehun polos? Ya ampun, lelucon macam apa ini? Sehun adalah pria paling gentle dan dewasa untukku" ujar Luhan dengan senyum lima jarinya, membayangkan betapa mengagumkannya sosok Sehun untuknya. Perhatian dan kasih sayang Sehun memang yang paling luar biasa untuknya, dan itu membuat Luhan semaki mencintainya saja.

"Aku tidak bercanda" sayangnya—wajah Kai yang biasanya konyol itu nampak serius membuat Luhan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan bola mata yang agak melebar.

"Apa—maksudmu?" Luhan mulai bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Sehun. Dia memang perhatian padamu, aku tahu semuanya kalau Sehun memang menomorsatukan dirimu diatas segala apapun. Itu karena dia baru saja merasakan cinta diusia yang sudah tidak dibilang anak kecil lagi. Seharusnya kita sudah mengerti apa arti jatuh cinta sejak dulu, tapi Sehun benar-benar baru mengetahui bagaimana rasanya pacaran semenjak pacaran denganmu" ujar Kai menerawang. Dia sendiri senang saat melihat Sehun yang sudah tidak terlalu menampakan kepolosannya saat dia sudah pacaran dengan Luhan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Luhan memang membawa pengaruh besar untuk Sehun.

"Tapi—kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?" Luhan seolah-olah nampak tak percaya. Kai tertawa pelan, dia memang sudah menduga reaksi Luhan akan seperti ini.

"Sehun sedari dulu tertutup, hanya beberapa orang yang bisa dia jadikan teman. Dan itu hanya aku, Chanyeol dan Kris. Dia anak tunggal dan tinggal sendirian dirumah besarnya hingga akhirnya ayahnya membujuk kami bertiga (Kai, Chanyeol, Kris) untuk tinggal bersamanya. Kami tidak menolaknya, karena Sehun memang sudah sangat akrab dengan kami sedari kecil" Kai menjeda perkataannya.

"Saat itu kami tinggal bersama. Sejak SMP, orang tua Sehun benar-benar gila kerja hingga kadang untuk menemuinya. Dia memang tidak masalah dengan hal itu tapi Sehun benar-benar mandiri sejak saat itu meskipun dia pandai, dia benar-benar polos dalam hal cinta apalagi tentang—ehemm seks" Kai berdehem diakhir kalimatnya dan itu cukup saja membuat wajah Luhan memerah.

"Tujuanku untuk bertemu denganmu ini hanya untuk menanyakan satu hal sekaligus menjelaskan padamu tentang Sehun" ujar Kai.

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan pelan.

"Kau—benar-benar mencintai Sehun kan? Kau—tidak akan meninggalkan Sehun?" tanya Kai. Untuk beberapa saat Luhan terdiam.

"Ya. Aku mencintainya. Tak ada alasan untukku meninggalkannya" Luhan tersenyum manis diakhir kalimatnya. Sejenak Kai nampak ragu namun saat melihat keyakinan yang dipancarkan oleh pemuda itu Kai akhirnya tersenyum.

"Aku percaya padamu. Kuharap jika Sehun berpacaran denganmu kau bisa menghilangkan sedikit demi sedikit kepolosannya. Aku mempercayakan sepupuku padamu" ujar Kai sambil tersenyum lega. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku juga ingin meminta padamu agar jangan meninggalkannya. Kau tahu, dia benar-benar polos mengenai cinta. Jadi aku tak mau melihatmu menyakitinya, dia anak yang baik kau tahu? Meskipun dia polos tapi ada sisi dewasa yang ada pada dirinya. Seperti melindungimu misalnya. Dia cukup ahli dalam hal itu" kekeh Kai saat mengingat betapa protektifnya Sehun kalau sudah menyangkut tentang Luhan. Itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum saat mengingat perubahan Sehun.

"Ya tentu" dan sore itu mereka selingi dengan beberapa penjelasan Kai tentang Sehun.

~~ooOOoo~~

Sehun berkali-kali harus mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Kris yang sedari tadi bolak-balik dikamarnya membawakan beberapa pasang pakaian casual dan terkesan maskulin untuknya. Sepertinya semua baju itu milik Kris. Tak hanya Kris yang menurutnya aneh tapi Kai dan Chanyeol juga. Mereka seperti orang yang sok sibuk saat ini.

"Kai, kau punya parfum yang bagus tidak?" tanya Kris sedangkan Kai terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk dengan senyum cerah miliknya.

"Cepat ambil. Oh ya dan Sehun—" Kris melirik Sehun yang masih setia dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan rambut acak-acakan miliknya. Dalam hati Kris merasa bangga karena mempunyai sepupu sekeren Sehun. Menurutnya Sehun adalah generasinya. Ck Berlebihan sekali.

"Ada apa ini hyung? Kenapa Kris hyung disini? Dan—Chanyeol hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan dirak sepatuku?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Chanyeol yang nampak mengobrak-abrik beberapa tumpukan sepatu yang ditata rapi dirak sepatu milik Sehun.

"Memilih sepatu" ujar Chanyeol santai.

"Pakai ini" ujar Kris sambil melemparkan sebuah kameja hitam dengan celana jeans panjang kearah Sehun.

"Untuk apa?"

"Bukannya kau akan pergi kerumah Luhan?" tanya Kris sambil berdecak kesal.

"Iya. Tapi—kenapa hyung harus sibuk dengan ini?" tanya Sehun sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Oh ayolah. Kita kan hanya membantu agar kau terlihat keren didepan calon mertuamu" kali ini Kai langsung merocos panjang lebar sambil membawa beberapa botol parfum dengan merek-merek terkenal.

"Kai hyung? Aku sudah membeli parfumku kemarin. Kenapa lagi ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Oh, aku membeli merek baru lohh. Dan kau harus memakainya. Ini mahal" ujar Kai lagi. Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Nah, cepat sana pakai kamejanya dan—celanannya. Cepaattt sudah mau jam 6" ujar Kris sambil mendorong Sehun menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun sudah selesai bersiap dengan gerutuan dibibirnya. Kesal juga menghadapi tiga hyungnya yang hiperaktif ini. Bukannya dia yang akan pergi? Kenapa hyungnya yang sewot dan bawel juga sok sibuk begini? Geezz, mereka benar-benar mengesalkan.

Dengan decakan kesal, Sehun mengambil kunci mobilnya yang terletak dimejanya kemudian berjalan keluar dan mendapati hyung-hyungnya yang kini tersenyum lebar kearahnya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa kata semangat dan kata tak bermutu lainnya.

"Sehun kau ingat dengan kata-kata yang kuberikan padamu tadi kan? Jangan lupakan itu dan selamat berjuang" ujar Kai sambil tersenyum iblis.

"Selamat bertempur Sehun" ujar Chanyeol menggebu-gebu.

"Kabari aku ya, beritahu aku berapa ronde" kali ini Kris yang menampilkan senyum mesumnya.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan perkataan ketiga hyungnya itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat datar namun dia benar-benar dan sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan ronde dan selamat bertempur yang diucapkan hyungnya. Memangnya dia mau berperang atau berkelahi, huh?

"Aku pergi hyung. Byee" ujar Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya yang sontak langsung disambut oleh tiga namja yang kini tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Byee uri maknae Sehunnieee. Semoga cepat dewasa yaa" ujar Chanyeol diiringi tawa cekikikkan dari Kris dan Kai.

~~ooOOoo~~

Sehun memakirkan mobilnya didepan rumah Luhan yang lumayan besar. Sebuah senyum tipis terpasang diwajahnya saat melihat Luhan yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu rumah sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan sambil berlari kecil kearahnya. Senyum milik Sehun semakin lebar saja. Langsung saja Luhan menggandeng tangannya kemudian melesak masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sehun melirik kearah dapur dan mendapati ayah dan ibu Luhan yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"Waahh, Sehun sudah datang" Nyonya Xi terlihat tersenyum saat menatap Sehun yang kini duduk dihadapan mereka—tepat disamping Luhan.

"Ne eomma. Maaf aku baru berkunjung hari ini" ujar Sehun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sehun?" kali ini suara penuh wibawa dari Tuan Xi terdengar. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Baik-baik saja abeoji" ujarnya. Luhan diam-diam tersenyum melihat keakraban Sehun dan orang tuanya.

"Oh ya, malam ini kami harus berangkat ke Busan untuk beberapa hari. Bisa tidak Luhan tinggal denganmu? Kami takut meninggalkannya sendirian, kami juga tidak mungkin membawanya karena dia harus sekolah. Sehun tidak keberatan kan?" pertanyaan Tuan Oh membuat Sehun terlonjak. Sebuah berita bahagia menurutnya.

"Tentu tidak abeoji" ujar Sehun semangat.

"Terima kasih banyak. Ohh maaf, kami harus segera pergi" ujar Nyonya Xi.

"Eommonim dan Aboeji akan pergi sekarang?" tanya Sehun kaget. Mereka mengangguk.

"Ya. Kau bisa menginap disini atau membawa Luhan kerumahmu. Kami pergi dulu ok? Sehun jaga Luhan baik-baik ya? Dan Luhan—jangan merepotkan Sehun nantinya. Kami pergi dulu yaa?" ujar mereka dan setelah itu langsung pergi setelah berpamitan pada Luhan dan Sehun yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Sehun?"

"Ya?"

"Temani aku kekamar yaa? Kau menginap disini saja yaa?" ujar Luhan lagi. Sehun nampak menimang-nimang kemudian mengangguk pelan. Tidak buruk juga, lagian Sehun memang sering menginap bersama Luhan.

"Ayo" ujar Luhan semangat sambil menarik tangan Sehun.

Dan tanpa ada yang tahu, sesuatu akan terjadi nantinya. Sesuatu yang cukup membuatnya mengerti tentang sesuatu. Mungkinkah?

TeBeCe

A/N ;

Mian baru update. Kekeke, bnyak tugas yng numpuk soalnya. Oh ya jngn lupa reviewnya yaa readernim. Gomawo untk beberapa reviewnyaaa… Saranghaeyooo.

Don't forget to review. Don't be plagiat. And don't be silent readers…


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Innocent Man

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance & Hummor

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

Chap 5

Sebelumnya Luhan dan Sehun sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu sehabis makan malam. Mulai dari menonton film bersama, bermain game bersama, juga membicarakan banyak hal yang pastinya tidak jauh-jauh dari beberapa hal yang menjadi kesukaan keduanya. Rencanannya besok atau saja besok lusa mereka akan berbelanja Bubble tea, lagian Luhan akan sendirian dirumah. Jadi, Sehun tidak keberatan atau bahkan tidak akan pernah keberatan untuk menemani kekasih menggemaskan miliknya. Banyak hal yang sudah mereka bicarakan, beberapa perencanaan sudah mereka susun untuk persiapan nanti.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak bisa tenang sedari tadi. Sehun itu polos. Iyaa, dia polos tapi kalau misalnya Luhan harus menjelaskan bagaimana tipikal Sehun itu, dia pasti akan menjawab bahwa Sehun adalah lelaki yang paling dewasa didunia. Sehun adalah pacar terbaiknya, dan pokoknya tidak akan pernah tergantikan. Oke, mari kita lupakan saja apa yang Luhan pikirkan karena akan begitu banyak yang Luhan jelaskan saat dia berpikir tenang Sehunnya

Luhan masih sibuk menunggu Sehun yang masih saja didalam kamar mandi. Oh ya, untuk info Luhan baru saja habis mandi dan dia kini menunggu Sehun yang masih mengganti baju dengan piyama yang Luhan berikan.

Clek~~ pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan Sehun yang hanya memakai celana bokser miliknya tanpa memakai sehelai baju menampakan badan tegap dan beberapa otot lengan dan perutnya. Luhan melotot ditempat.

"Lu, piyama yang kau berikan terlalu sempit. Tidak apa kan jika aku hanya memakai bokser?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya. Ten-tentu tidak apa-apa" ujar Luhan dengan wajah bersemu merah. Astaga, seharusnya Luhan yang benar-benar tidak baik-baik saja saat ini. Bayangan kalau Sehun itu polos masih bersarang diotaknya namun berbagai macam pemikiran bodoh dan terlalu liar sudah ada diotaknya. Astaga! Sebenarnya siapa yang seme disini huh?

"Luhan, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu memerah" ujar Sehun khawatir. Luhan mendongkak kemudian tersenyum kikuk dan menggeleng. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah tonjolan disela-sela selangkangan milik Sehun dan itu cukup untuk membuat Luhan meneguk ludahnya dramatis. Uh oke, itu memang sangat menonjol dan yang Luhan tahu itu belum sepenuhnya atau bahkan belum bisa dibilang ukuran sebenarnya. Dan ohh—apa yang baru saja Luhan pikirkan?

"Luhan?" panggilan Sehun menyentak lamunan Luhan sejenak.

"Ah ya? Kau bilang apa tadi Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan.

"Sudah kuduga kau melamun. Ada apa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Sehun yang kini menidurkan kepalanya dipangkuan Luhan.

"Tidak. Tidak ada Sehun" ujar Luhan yang kini asik membelai rambut Sehun dengan lembut. Luhan tersenyum kecil setelahnya.

"Sehunnie?"

"Hmm?"

"Tidak. Tidak jadi" Luhan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan kata-katanya. Terasa memalukan untuknya, dia masih ingat perkataan Kai waktu itu.

" _Kalau bisa, kau harus mengajaknya melakukannya. Kau sebenarnya harus tau seberapa menantangnya dia. Hilangkan kepolosannya"_

Ck. Dia ingat jelas perkataan tak bermutu milik Kai yang mempengaruhi pikirannya hingga saat ini. Raut wajahnya gelisah dan tentunya Sehun menyadarinya. Hingga tanpa sadar Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Jika tidak ingin melakukannya sekarang, itu tidak masalah buatku" ujar Sehun. Luhan menganga dibuatnya.

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah tahu sebelumnya kalau kau mengetahui bahwa aku itu pemuda yang errr polos. Tapi itu benar adanya Luhan. Aku memang polos, sampai saat ini. Dan selama aku menjadi pacarmu, aku selalu melakukan apa saja agar aku bisa menjadi pacar yang baik untukmu" ujar Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang kini menatapnya juga.

"Kai hyung pasti sudah memberitahumu. Aku tidak tahu tentang cinta atau bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa menjaga sebuah hubungan karena aku menjalin hubungan pertama kali denganmu. Dan yang paling aku tidak tahu adalah—seks" ujar Sehun pelan dan santai hingga Luhan memerah mendengarnya.

"Menurutku terlalu berlebihan sebenarnya, kupikir aku bisa tetap menjalin hubungan denganmu meski tidak pernah melakukannya denganmu. Seks bukanlah patokan sebuah hubungan untukku Luhan. Entahlah itu berdasarkan pemikiranku, atau salah? Aku juga bingung kenapa aku tidak bisa mengetahui banyak hal dan membuatku polos seperti ini" terang Sehun.

"Kau benar Sehunnie, seks bukan patokan sebuah hubungan. Dan soal melakukannya—aku tidak keberatan" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya. Sayangnya aku sangat kaku untuk melakukannya" ujar Sehun datar dan err terang saja, terkesan polos membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Kau sudah banyak belajar dari Kai hyung, Sehun" ujar Luhan sambil tertawa kecil diikuti decakan sebal dari Sehun.

"Ya memang, tapi urutannya acak" ujarnya dan Luhan hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala mendengar perkataan Sehun. Lama mereka berdua terdiam hingga Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menatap Luhan lekat sontak membuat Luhan salah tingkah.

"A-apa?" tanya Luhan gugup.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya lagi kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Luhan dan perlahan-lahan hingga kedua dahi mereka saling menempel. Luhan menahan nafasnya kemudian menutup matanya. "hey Lu, buka matamu" ujar Sehun pelan bahkan hembusan nafasnya terasa menyapu permukaan wajahnya yang kian memerah.

"Y-ya?" Ouhh Luhan bahkan sudah mulai gugup sekarang. Ditatapnya sepasang mata tajam yang kini menatap dalam matanya hingga akhirnya mata Luhan membola saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel dibibirnya. Oh God! Jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan dia. Sayangnya ini kenyataan bahwa Sehun menciumnya.

Luhan masih mematung ditempatnya, matanya mengerjab beberapa kali saat Sehun sudah menggerakan bibirnya menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan intens. Hingga Luhan akhirnya membuka sedikit demi sedikit kedua belahan bibirnya dan itu membuat Sehun langsung melesakan lidahnya masuk kedalam dan mengeksplor semua mulutnya.

"Hngg" Luhan menggumam pelan. Beberapa cairan saliva mengalir disudut bibirnya sedangkan tubuhnya sudah terlentang dengan Sehun yang menindihnya. Sehun menyudahi ciumannya dan segera saja Luhan meraup rakus udara disekitarnya. Matanya tetap menatap Sehun yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sehunhh" ujar Luhan saat menangkap raut kekhawatiran dari Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lembut kearahnya kemudian mengecup beberapa kali kelopak matanya "Ya, aku tahu" gumamnya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Luhan membuat pemuda manis itu melenguh tanpa sadar.

Gigitan kecil seakan sangat terasa untuknya hingga Luhan yakin bahwa tanda yang Sehun torehkan tidak akan hilang beberapa minggu lagi. Keringat sudah menyembul dari permukaan kulitnya yang sudah memerah karena panas. Piyama yang dipakainya bahkan sudah tersingkap yang yeahh—berterima kasihlah pada Sehun yang sudah membantunya membuka piyamanya.

"Hhhh, Se—ahhh" desahan meluncur dari bibirnya sambil meremat helaian rambut Sehun.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar desahan pelan yang mengalun dari Luhan kemudian menurunkan cumbuannya didada mulus milik kekasihnya. Sepeninggal tayangan film rate M milik Kai tiba-tiba diingatnya hingga Sehun akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama dalam film itu.

Sehun menggigit kecil kedua nipple milik Luhan membuat desahan Luhan semakin menjadi. Beberapa kali Sehun mengusap perlahan perut rata milik pemuda manis dibawahnya.

"Eungghh" lenguhan kembali terdengar saat dengan tidak sengaja Sehun menyentuh bagian tengahnya yang kini sudah mengembung. Luhan melirik sekilas kebawah kemudian tersenyum jahil setelahnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Luhan menyenggol selangkangan Sehun yang sudah mulai mengeras. Sehun melenguh pelan kemudian mengangkat kedua alisnya menatap Luhan.

"Hmhhh" Sehun menggumam pelan. Sehun mulai merasa aneh dengan bagian bawahnya yang mulai mengeras namun mencoba tidak peduli dengan hal itu, dia terus saja mencumbu Luhan seakan tak pernah berhenti. Kedua tangannya meremat pelan selangkangan Luhan hingga pemuda cantik itu mendesah keras dan cukup membuat Sehun menampilkan smirknya.

"Jadi, begini ya? Cara melakukannya?" bisik Sehun pelan sambil mengocok pelan kejantanan Luhan yang sudah ada ditangannya. Luhan melenguh lagi, otaknya belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi dengan Sehunnya yang polos. Terlalu menikmati perlakuan Sehun padanya membuat Luhan berhenti untuk berpikir.

"Sehunnhh langsunghh sajahh—akhh" teriakan Luhan terdengar diiringi menyemburnya cairan putih kental yang membasahi perutnya dan lengan Sehun.

"Tahan, ok?" Sehun berujar sambil mengecup dahi Luhan kemudian beralih pada kedua mata Luhan.

"Eumm" Luhan menggumam dan mengangguk.

"Sakit?" tanya Sehun saat dia berusaha memasuki Luhan. Pemuda cantik dibawahnya menggeleng kemudian tersenyum.

"Akhh" Luhan merintih saat seperempat milik Sehun mulai menerobos masuk kedalamnya. Dan—Luhan baru sadar kalau itu baru seperempat yang masuk. Oh astaga—memangnya sebesar apa 'milik' Sehun?

"EEumpphhh" lama berpikir, Luhan tak sadar jika Sehun sudah menyentak masuk kedalam dalam satu sentakkan. Sehun langsung membungkam bibirnya dengan ciumannya kemudian mengelus pelan kedua pipi Luhan yang mulai berair.

"Bergeraklah Hunnie" bisik Luhan lemah. Sehun mengangguk pelan setelahnya, dia mengecup sebentar bibir Luhan kemudian menggerakan perlahan tubuhnya menyentak masuk kedalam tubuh pemuda dibawahnya.

"Hhh—Sehunhhh akhhh" Luhan mendesah keras saat Sehun berhasil menumbuk titik terdalamnya, beberapa kali Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar desahan Luhan yang semakin keras saat dia menumbukkan titik yang sama hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk terus menumbuk keras ditempat yang sama dan dihadiahi pekikkan dan erangan puas dari Luhan.

"Ouhhh deeper Hunniehhh" desah Luhan lagi dan tanpa ditunggu Sehun mengangguk kemudian menyentak lagi lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Tubuh Luhan tersentak hebat dan derit ranjang terdengar disana. Kali ini sudah terhitung dua kali Luhan mencapai klimaksnya namun sayangnya Sehun belum juga sampai membuat Luhan benar-benar kelelahan. Dia pikir Sehun akan cepat mencapai klimaksnya mengingat ini yang pertama untuk keduanya, namun sayangnya perkiraan miliknya meleset. Sehun benar-benar seperti orang yang sudah professional(?).

"AKhhhhh" erangan Sehun kini terdengar dan saat itu juga Luhan merasakan hangat dalam perutnya. Sehun sudah sampai rupanya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang kini mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum lagi.

"Oh ya? Sayang sekali, aku belum" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum evil. Luhan melotot dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

"Tap—tapi Sehunniee aku—akhhh"

Dan sepertinya, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bukan untuk keduanya? Yeahhh terkhusus untuk Luhan.

Ditempat lain….

Kedua keluarga disana saling menatap kemudian melempar senyum. Yeahh lebih tepatnya itu keluarga Oh dan keluarga Xi.

Disana ada Tuan Oh yang kita tahu bersama sebagai ayah dari pemuda bernama Oh Sehun beserta keluarga (termasuk Kai, Kris, dan Chanyeol). Beserta keluarga Xi yang bersama sebagai ayah dari Luhan, beserta keluarga kini menempati sebuah ruangan mewah nan luas dengan senyum lebar yang tak henti-hentinya mereka keluarkan.

"Jadi, Kai, Chanyeol, dan Kris. Apa misi kalian sudah berhasil?" pertanyaan Tuan Oh terdengar. Ketiga pemuda itu mengacungkan jari jempol mereka dengan senyum lima jari.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang meleset" kekeh Kai sambil tersenyum iblis.

"Uri Sehun sudah dewasa. Dia benar-benar jjang" kali ini Chanyeol yang bersuara dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu. Diikuti sorakkan dari Kris yang ada disampingnya.

"Apapun itu, kita harus menjodohkan mereka berdua secepatnya. Mungkin saja mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu dirumah. Kami juga sudah memberikan timing yang pas untuk keduanya" ujar Nyonya Xi dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Oh ya, aku punya CCTV dikamar Luhan" ujar sosok yang lain—itu Xiumin. Kakak laki-laki Luhan.

Beberapa orang disana kini memandangnya dengan mata berbinar tak terkecuali dengan ketiga orang yang tentu saja sudah menjadi dalang dari semuanya.

"Ohoo, kita harus menonton adegan live bersama" ujar Kai semangat.

"Ini kualitas HD, jadi gambarnya dapat dilihat dengan jelas" ujar Xiumin bangga. Diikuti kekehan iblis dari orang-orang disana.

"Uhh okok, here we goooo" teriakan semangat tersebut menggema dengan kencang diruang keluarga itu.

Yeaahh tinggalkan saja rombongan keluarga itu dan yeahh—ucapkan saja selamat tinggal pada kepolosan Sehun yang selama ini ada dalam dirinya. Dan juga—doakan Luhan agar bisa diberikan kekuatan untuk bertempur malam ini.

A/N ;

End dngan tidak elitnya. Wwkwkwk, badewyy author mau ngucapin mkasih untuk yang udh review selama ini. Maksih juga buat yang udah mau nunggu updateannya. Dan juga mianhae kalau author udah ilang nihh TnT.

Oh ya, buat yng minta sequel? Ohohhoho, author nggk jnji yaaa. Tapi bklan diusahain. Untk chap trakhir ini, harap di review yaaaa. Pkokny wajib reviewww.

Gomawoo untk smuanya readersnim^^^ saranghaejuseyoooo


End file.
